You Are The Father
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Lucy is depressed that all her friends will be leaving her to go to Tenrou island. Natsu spends the night with her before he had to leave where they have a 'special night'.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked out the guild as she found that her best friend slash crush was leaving her for a few weeks. She couldn't get a partner to help out with the S-class promotion event. All of her friends would be gone for a couple weeks while they fought to be a S-class wizard. Her last chance was Cana but Nab had claimed her first.

Lucy headed home and started reading a book she had got from the library a while back. It was a romance story with a few erotic scenes with the two protagonists. Those type of books weren't her favourite but Erza had recommended it to her.

Natsu sat at the back while he watched as Lucy slowly rose and exited the guild. He never seen her so depressed before. He wanted to take Lucy with him but Happy had already claimed that spot and he wanted to take his best friend with him.

"Yo, Natsu." He looked up see Happy flying towards him. The blue cat didn't notice Lucy's sorrow. "Why do you look sad? You are going to become a S-class wizard with my help." Natsu let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now, lets start training." Happy grabbed his friend and flew out the room with him.

Natsu and Happy had been training for the whole two weeks to better themselves again. They knew they might be fighting Gildarts, Erza or even Mira. They had to show that they were better then those three. Natsu had completely forgot about Lucy and her sorrow about her friends leaving her.

It was the day before they had to leave and everyone was in the guild, partying so by tomorrow they were all rivals. Everyone was there even Lucy, she was smiling on the outside but inside she was crying. She didn't want them to leave her especially all those who were on team Natsu. She shook her away her feelings and enjoyed her time with her friends.

Natsu had clung to her the whole entire evening. He didn't want to leave her either. He couldn't tease her if he was away. Natsu had gotten quite drunk that Lucy had taken him to her home. She had no clue in where he and Happy lived.

Lucy dropped him on her bed and took of his sandals. She pushed his legs onto her bed. She could hear his breath. She sat next to him, running her hands through his hair. Feeling his soft locks run through her fingers. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull it to their lips. They gently kissed her hand. His lips were warm and gentle. It was the hand where she had her mark on.

"Natsu?" The boy sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "What are you doing." She said as she felt him kiss her shoulder. He pushed away the fabric, so he could have the better view of her.

"I'm going to miss you, when I'm away." He whispered into her skin. His voice resonated through her skin. She felt his teeth scratch down her milky skin. Natsu grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and discarded her clothes before, pleasuring her. Lucy didn't really mind. She was wanting this for a long time. She helped Natsu discard his clothes of his bulky frame.

Lucy woke up in a warm, vacant bed. The sunlight peaked through her curtains, wakening her up. She turned around to see a note on her pillow. As she reached for it, she noticed that she was naked. Her body ached as she reached for the note. Her body was covered and kisses and bites. She pushed back the pain and picked up the note. Tears fell down her face when she read the note.

It had been several weeks and Lucy skipped to the guild knowing her friends would be back. She had important news to tell Natsu. She didn't see all the sad glares from the villagers as she skipped past them. She was consumed by her thoughts.

When she arrived at the guild she stood frozen as she couldn't see her friends instead the sad faces of the others. She was scared to hear what they had to say. Macao walked over to her with a magazine in his hand. Lucy snatched it out of her and whimpered when she saw the front page.

'Mages of Fairy Tail disappear after the attack from Acnologia.' Lucy fell onto her knees and cried. Laki ran up to her and hugged her. Lucy continued to cry, with of the thoughts that her friends were dead. They were her family, now the all of them were gone.

"Natsu." She whispered as she let her tears fall on the magazine. Romeo ran up to her. Lucy picked herself of her hands and knees and hugged the crying boy. Lucy patted his back as she tried to calm her tears.

"Macao, what are we going to do?" The male looked down and shrugged. The young ones in the guild were urgently needing advice but he was finding it hard to deliver.

"We will carry on until the come back. They will return, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are dragon slayers not to mention the master and all the S-class wizards are their plus the S-class candidates. There is no need to worry." Lucy still cried behind Romeo. Her tears dropped to the floor.

Macao looked at Lucy who was crying the hardest from the others. The older male stood up and walked up to his son and patted both Lucy's and Romeo's head. "It will get better." Romeo turned around and hugged into his father. Macao wrapped his arms around him, calming him down. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy didn't say anything just looked towards the floor. Wakaba finally noticed the sorrow that Lucy had and walked up to Romeo.

"Hey, let your dad talk to Lucy alone." Wakaba held his hand out for the young boy to hold. Romeo took his god fathers hand and walked away from Lucy.

Lucy stood up and lead Macao outside the guild and went around the back. She slid down the down the wall as her legs failed to keep her up. The older male sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's up?" Lucy placed a hand on her stomach. She slowly breathed as she calmed her nerves down.

"I think I'm pregnant with Natsu's child." She pulled her knees up to her face, hiding her tears. Macao wrapped his other arm around her body and hugged her. He found it shocking that Lucy and Natsu had that type of relationship. They were always messing around but they were always seen as good friends.

"When did you and Natsu, you know do 'it'." Lucy wiped her tears.

"The night before he left, we were both drunk." Macao kissed her head and helped her up. He patted her head and stood beside her. "Can you not tell the other about the child or Natsu for now. I don't want to be constantly reminded." Macao nodded and allowed her to have her secret.

He lay there on the cell floor, hungry and tired. He refused to eat to atone for his sins. Though he promised her that he would survive in the place of Simon. He couldn't live himself to do such things.

"Did you hear most fairy tail wizards are missing. Master Makarov, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel and many more are in the report on the missing." His head spring up and stood up. He ran to the door and grabbed the guard. The other guard pried his hands from his comrades clothes.

"Erza! Erza Scarlett, is she on that list." They didn't answer the male. "Tell me, I need to know." The two guards looked at each other the looked at the sheet.

"We are sorry Jellal, she is. Why do you care about a hero like her?" The male slid down the down the door and hugged his knees. He couldn't believe that she was gone. The guards peeped into the cell to see him at the door. They sighed and looked away. He was human after all.

The members of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Love & Lucky, a few members of the magic council with a male in a chains and a straight jacket and the supporters stood at the fairy tail memorable statue of the guild symbol. The guests turned around to see the last members of fairy tail walk to the front of the crowd. They all looked depressed from the loss of there friends. They watched as Lucy stepped forward and pressed her fist against Natsu's name which was carved in the statue. Romeo stood next to her and hugged her.

"It's a tragedy that many talented wizards lost their lives defending themselves against the dragon Acnologia." Lucy collapsed to the floor and cried into the mud. No one really minded as she was closer to most of their ages except Makarov. They knew it was hard for her since being the last one from team Natsu. One man stepped forward and leaned down and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

Lucy looked up to see her dad, embracing her in a comforting hug. Lucy shifted her body and cried into him. The male smiled as for the first time in forever he was hugging his daughter. Macao and the other members walked forward to the male and leaned over them.

"Who are you?" Jude looked up to see his daughters guild protecting her.

"I am Jude Heartfillia, I'm Lucy's father. Who are you?" He asked the male. The members of Fairy tail were shocked to meet the once richest man in Fiore also the man who ordered phantom lord to destroy their guild.

"I am fairy tail's fourth master, Macao Conbolt." Jude held onto his daughter as she cried. It was a chance for him now to start acting as her father. He had been giving his second chance in a unfortunate way. Consoling his daughter when her friends are dead.

"Why can't I stop crying?" She asked out loud. No one answered her. They knew she had feelings for her guild mates.

After the membrance ceremony for her friends, she told her dad about her expecting a child. She cried when she said it was Natsu's baby. Her father never shouted at her, he just held her and told her that he would be there for her.

After a few months, the guild had questioned her rapid weight gain and sicknesses. Lucy told them the truth about being pregnant but never mentioned that Natsu was the father of her child. Everyone congratulated on their soon to be new arrival to fairy tail. They were desperately trying to figure out who the child's dad was but they couldn't work it out. They knew if they asked Lucy, it would be a possible it would hurt her thinking about it.

Lucy went on simple quests with Max. She just stayed back and allowed her spirits to fight in her place. Max did most of the work with his sand. She found out that Scorpio and him worked well with each other. She needed the money to provide for her and her soon to be child. Most of the clients congratulated her then asked about the father. Lucy went quiet and looked at her hands. Max knew that it was a touchy subject for her so they didn't pry into it.

"Sorry, I don't like to talk about it." The clients quickly backed their comments and apologised.

Jude often visited Fairy Tail to check on Lucy when she was 6 months pregnant with her child. He visited her once a week when she was in her first trimester but now he visited her 5 times a week. They managed to rekindle their love with each other with her baby. Macao looked after Lucy while Jude was away. He and Laki helped her move into the girls dormitory. They got her two rooms which were joined together. Macao and Jude painted the child's bedroom and helped set up the changing area and the cot.

They painted the room yellow to match Lucy's hair plus it was a unisex colour. They placed a white rocking chair in the corner with a stuffed blue cat on the chair. The bed was yellow with animal prints on the sheets, it was placed right next to the chair. There was a dresser full of children's clothes.

As time dawned to the due date Macao, Jude and the Fairy Tail would make sure she was always with someone. Mainly it was Laki since she was a girl and they lived right next to each other. She slept beside her in Lucy's bed. The bed was bigger than her last one so there was more space for the girls to have their privacy. At the guild she was surrounded by all her friends so there wasn't any worry there.

Lucy grabbed a drink but as she walked to her table with Macao, Wakaba and Romeo she felt a pain in her stomach and dropped the glass at her feet where there were two puddles. One near her right foot. The other between her legs. Macao rushed towards to her and took her out of the guild. Laki threw Jet, Lucy's house keys. He was the first one out the guild. He was going to meet Macao at the hospital with Lucy's hospital bag.

They arrived at the hospital were a nurse rushed up to the two, knowing perfectly of the situation she was in. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and took Lucy to her room. Jet came and and saw them heading down the hallway. He flashed forward and stood next to Lucy.

"You will be alright." He soothed her as they walked to the room.

A few painful hours later and Lucy was now in labour with her child. Jet had been sent home when Jude arrived. Macao had left the room to keep Sorcery Weekly from looking in.

"I want Natsu!" Lucy screamed to her dad. The male shook his head knowing the pink hair male might never return to his daughters side. "He has to see the birth of his child. I can't do this alone. I need him." She cried. The doctor who was dealing with Lucy knew of the circumstances and every time she screamed his name, the doctor couldn't help but feel remorse. Everyone knew the story about how they had vanished 9 months ago.

An hour later and Lucy gave her final push. Her head was badly sweating. Her hair was in a tied up but parts fell in front of her eyes and stuck to her face. Her eyes were droopy. Her face was pale from exhaustion and no doubt that her body would be in pain. The doctor, Lucy and Jude smiled when they heard the baby cry. Lucy began to cry and reached up to hold her new baby. The doctor wrapped a soft towel around it after cleaning it up and weighing the child and handed it to Lucy. The spirit Mage stared at her baby.

"Dad, can you get Macao for me." Jude patted her head and walked outside where the male was sitting. Lucy started at her child's beautiful face.

As Jude stepped outside he was bombarded with questions. The reporters were persistent to get the news about the child. Macao ran up to Jude with worried eyes when he heard the cries.

"Lucy wants you to meet her daughter." Macao smiled hearing the news that Lucy had a baby girl. The reporters had heard the news and were recording Jude's words carefully. It was going to be the biggest scoop since Fairy Tail had died. Jude lead the man back inside with Lucy, keeping the door locked.

He smiled when he saw that she was gently talking to her child. The child had light blonde hair like her mother. Her face was peacefully sleeping. Lucy held onto her child and softly spoke to her about her father. Lucy knew that she wouldn't remember anything she said today. Jude sat on the chair and took his granddaughter out of Lucy's arms allowing her to sleep.

Lucy was woken up when a male came in with a few sheets. She peered through her lids to see it was her doctor. He placed the document on the table then moved the table closer to Lucy. The female sat up and looked at the forms.

"What is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Birth Certificate details." Lucy sighed and grabbed the pen and looked over the parts she had to fill in.

"Biological mother." She read aloud then filled her name in then signed it. "Biological Father." The next question was. Lucy was hesitant but put Natsu name down.

"Sorry Miss but the father needs to sign beside his name." Lucy glared at him then showed the doctor the fathers name. He bowed down in apology. It would be hard for Natsu to sign the form. She filled in the document but left the first few details out. They were name, surname and additional names. She couldn't think of a name for her daughter. With a deep sigh she took the document and looked at her child.

"Name, Natsumi. Surname, Heartfillia." She finished the form and gave it back to the doctor. He smiled and took the table away from Lucy allowing her to go back to sleep.

Lucy was allowed to leave the hospital after a few days. They had taught her to hold the child, bathe, change and feed her. Lucy had a cloak which covered her face. Natsumi was in her arms. The cloak hid her daughter from the others who she past by. She wasn't in the mood to talk to reporters. She quickly made her way to the guild so they greet their new member.

Lucy pushed open the doors to see everyone laughing casually. Kinana was serving drinks at the bar. Lucy made her way to Macao who noticed her and ran up to Lucy. He kissed her head and took Natsumi off her so she could relax her shoulders. Wakaba and Romeo were first to see the newest member. Jet, Droy, Alzack and Bisca rushed to the child next.

"Lucy she looks like you so much." Bisca cooed as she took the child of Macao. Lucy laughed and took a seat in her recliner. She reached up for Bisca to hand her child back to her. The green haired female understood and handed back Natsumi. They saw how the child turned into her mother as she slept. Lucy whispered to her guild as she watched over her child.

Lucy sat beside Macao drinking a strawberry smoothing with a six year old Natsumi, drinking a cup of milk. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails. A part of her fringe floated past her black eyes. Lucy casually talked to Macao while her daughter was drawing a picture. It was hard to make out but she seemed so proud of her work.

"Mummy, I want to play with Romeo." Lucy looked in her cup of milk and tutted.

"Not until you finish every last drop. You will get strong bones that way." Natsumi quickly finished her drink then ran up to Romeo, pulling him outside. Romeo had found out Natsumi's father when Lucy brought her home. Sometimes she was so much like Natsu. They way she sparred with him. Her attitude to people she didn't like. Her love for her friends and family. It was like she was filling a void that Natsu created when he left them. Romeo was like her older cousin who she deeply cherished.

"Such a quiet guild or is it a guild? It's just pathetic little building which should be destroyed." Lucy jumped to her feet and grabbed her whip. It was Twilight Ogre who believed they were the best in Magnolia. Lucy's own strength made sure that the guild weren't weak when facing enemies. She was one off the strongest mages in Fairy Tail since everyone left.

"What do you know what makes a guild or not. Now what do you want?" The male smirked and walked up to Lucy. He tried to grab her but Lucy kicked him in the stomach. "Answer my question!" She yelled at them. The other members of Twilight Ogre surrounded Lucy.

"We want our money. If you can't pay, you lovely ladies can work for our boss." Lucy just scoffed at their accusation.

"Sorry but we have to decline your offer. We are not like that. So be patient and we will give you the money." Lucy smirked.

"No! We don't wait. We want our money now."

"We don't have the money. We don't get a lot of well paying jobs." The males dispersed and began ruining the guild. Macao grabbed her shoulder to stop her from doing anything stupid. Lucy gritted her teeth as she couldn't save the guild.

"What the hell do you think, you are playing at?" They heard a male shout. Lucy turned around and whimpered when they saw them standing there.

"Who are you?" The leader asked the young male.

"Natsu Dragneel, a member of fairy tail." The leader looked to his friends then scampered out the guild. Lucy smiled once the males vanished and ran up to Natsu. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head resting on her shoulder as she cried. Natsu laughed and hugged her back. The other members laughed as Lucy was crying from happiness.

"I really missed you...you... you idiot." Natsu laughed and hugged her tighter. Her hug was so welcoming and warm. He could forget about the past while he was with her. Natsu could tell that she was really glad that he had returned back.

"I missed you too." Lucy looked behind him and saw Gray and Erza. She jumped off Natsu and ran into their arm. Pulling them into a group hug. She saw Juvia was glaring at her so Lucy pulled her in as well. Juvia laughed and hugged her rival back. She allowed this once that she could touch her Gray. They all had been informed that they had disappeared for 7 years by Mavis. So for once she was allowed Lucy to welcome back her teammate.

"You've grown up so much. What age are you now?" Lucy laughed as Erza spoke.

"I have just turned 24." Lucy let go of the three and ran to Levy and Cana.

"Hey Lucy, tomorrow want to go on a mission." Natsu asked as he sat down beside Macao. The older male beside Natsu looked at Lucy wondering what she was going to say.

"Maybe, if I find a babysitter." Most of the guild members were confused when she said 'babysitter'. "Romeo! Bring Natsumi in." Lucy shouted to the back door. Romeo came in slightly battered with a blonde girl. Natsu couldn't help but notice that she was the duplicate of Lucy. He felt slightly sad that she had a child. Romeo ran up to his dad and Natsu, bringing Natsumi with him. She ran away from Natsu and cuddled into her mother.

"Natsu you are back." He smiled at the fire Mage. Natsu nodded not particularly listening. He looked over Romeo's shoulder to see Lucy holding her child.

"Why are they not granddad? I want to see granddad. Why won't he see me?" Lucy whipped her head to Macao who just shrugged. Lucy took her daughter and placed her on a seat. Lucy crouched down and grabbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Natsumi, listen to me carefully." She nodded her head. Lucy looked to Macao for some help. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Macao stood up and crouched down beside Lucy.

"Natsumi, listen. Your grandad had left us." Natsumi didn't look phased.

"When is he coming back?" Lucy shook her head.

"He's never coming back." Lucy's voice cracked. Macao wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Natsu's eyes widened when he found out that Lucy's father had died. "Natsumi, grandad has perished from this world and he is never allowed to come back. Do you not remember, we all stood in black, everyone was was crying as six males lowered him into a hole." Natsumi let a tear fall down her face. Lucy pounced up and grabbed her daughter. She held her close to her body as her daughter wailed.

Lucy began to cry with her daughter. Natsu stood behind Natsumi and hugged into Lucy. Macao and Romeo smiled as they saw Natsu comforting his unknown family. He soothed her hair when she cried. He guessed that she had made amends with him when he vanished.

"He died two months ago." Natsu's eyes widened. It was so recent and yet he wasn't there for her.

"I'm sorry to hear, Lucy." Natsu let go off Lucy and sat back on his seat beside Macao. Natsumi frowned and walked over to Macao and sat on his knee. Lucy laughed as her daughter was being protective of her master. Lucy walked over to her recliner chair and threw her exhausted body back onto it. She closed her eyes and rested.

She woke up with a jolt when she heard her daughter cry. She jumped off the seat and looked to her daughter. She sighed when she saw her daughter run into the arms of a sliver haired man.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?" Lucy ran up to him and put an arm around his waist. Natsu and the others stared at the way she touched him.

"I wanted to see how you were also, there is a mission, in Magnolia. Want to join me?" Lucy laughed but shook her head.

"I would love to but I promised Natsu that if I got a babysitter, I would go on a mission with him." Lyon looked behind her to see that they had returned.

"Gray, it so good to see you back, man." He walked up to his 'brother' and bumped fists with him. Lucy laughed and sat beside Natsu who was still beside Macao and Romeo. Natsumi sat on her knee as she slept in her arms.

"So, Lyon, how are you and Lucy close." Lyon laughed and slightly blushed.

"When you left, the alliance between the guilds didn't alter. Lucy was the only one representing Fairy Tail. It was the only best paying job she could get. We also dated for three months about two years ago." Gray and Natsu were shocked at his words. Lucy hushed them as they would of woken her daughter.

"Why did you stop?" Erza asked him as she sat beside Gray. Lyon looked to Lucy who shook her head.

"I realised that we were in love with someone else, so we went back to being friends." Lucy smiled and stood up. She handed her daughter to Macao. She kissed her daughters head.

"I'm not feeling that great. Can you bring her up to the apartment around 7, so I can get her ready for her bed." Macao kissed Lucy's head then watched as she exited the guild. Lyon stood up and left the job request beside Gray.

"I'm heading home. It's great to see you. Has Lucy told you about her father?" They nodded their heads.

"Did she tell you how they made up?" They ones in the guild who didn't know shook their heads. "It was a few days since we figured that you disappeared. Fairy Tail held a membrance ceremony for you. Lamia Tail, Blue Pegasus, Love & Lucky were the only guilds at the ceremony. There was also the magic council with a blue haired prisoner. Lucy was the most upset of your disappearance at the ceremony, so her dad comforted her while she cried over your disappearances." Natsu listened to Lyon but he kept his eyes on Natsumi. She resembled Lucy in so many ways.

"Macao, who is her father?" Emphasising 'her' as he was referring to Natsumi.

"I can't tell you that, Natsu. In time you will find out." Natsu sighed as he looked at the child. "Natsu do you want to hold her? I need to talk to Master Makarov." Natsu slowly nodded as he held his arms out. Macao smiled and placed her gently in his arms. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder as he looked onto the young girl.

"She seems comfortable with you." Natsu smiled as she turned into his chest. He was still finding it hard that Lucy had a child in the time he had been away. Erza and Gray moved closer and sat beside him.

"She looks just like Lucy. Did you find out who her father is? Natsu shook his head.

"You seem comfortable, Natsu, with Lucy's child." Erza smiled as she looked at the scene. She noticed the way she slept was not like Lucy at all. It was more like Natsu. Erza's eyes widened when she started seeing more and more features of Natsu appear.

Lucy woke up when she felt her bed rock. She looked up to see Natsu at her door and Natsumi in her bed.

"Thank you, Natsu." The male smiled then began to walk out the house. "Natsu wait!" She shouted after him. Lucy climbed out of her bed and rushed towards the front door. She pressed the door shut with Natsu still in side.

"Stay. I haven't seen you in along time. I'll get Natsumi ready for her bed then we'll catch up." Natsu nodded and made his way to the living room. Lucy walked into her bedroom and placed a Natsumi over her shoulder. Natsumi screamed as Lucy flew her like a plane to the bathroom. Natsu couldn't help but hear the laughter from Lucy and her daughter.

"Lucy do you need a hand?"

"Yeah, can you get me Natsumi her pyjamas. They are pink and on her pillow." Natsu giggled at the thought of Natsumi just like Lucy and went through to her room.

It took Lucy an hour to get Natsumi sleeping. Natsu sat beside Lucy as she brushed her daughters hair and read her goodnight story. He couldn't believe how motherly she was to a little girl who cherished her so much. The day he spent with her it was hard to believe Lucy raised her by herself with the help of her friends.

Natsu and Lucy sat on her couch with a wine in their hands. Natsu sat on his foot while the other hanged of the couch. Lucy tucked her legs under her bum.

"So tell me what happened during the S-class promotional event." Natsu laughed and sat his glass on her coffee table.

"As longs you tell me of everything that happened during the seven years I was gone." Lucy smiled but looked away. "You don't need to tell me about the guy you slept with to produce your daughter." Natsu moved up and sat beside Lucy. He picked her up and leaned against the curve of the sofa. Lucy lay beside him. His arm around her shoulders.

"The event happened as soon as we got there. We had to go down a path and I picked 'E' for Erza but I ended up fighting Gildarts." Lucy gasped as she sipped on her wine. "I managed to pass his course and move on. The next challenge was to find Mavis's grave but then Gilmore Hearts appeared in search of Zeref. There was a huge battle between Fairy Tail and Gilmore Hearts, we managed to win. Just after we fought..." He could see Lucy tuning out, she knew what was coming up. Natsu took her wine off her and placed it beside his.  
>"Continue." She sniffed. Natsu moved his arms from her shoulder to around her waist.<p>

"I don't think I should. Now tell me about you. I heard you and your dad made up." Lucy smiled and leaned back into his chest.

"Well, I went on lot of solo missions. When I could I trained with Loke and my other celestial spirits." Lucy felt Natsu shift underneath her.

"I have something for you." Natsu took the gold object from his pocket and cupped it in his two hands. Lucy squealed when she saw the gate of the goat, Capricorn. Lucy kissed his cheek.

"Thanks so much, Natsu. I love it. Now where was I. Yeah, I was training with my celestial spirits. I can now take multiple out at the same time." Natsu smiled as he listened to her talk about her accomplishments. "I found out the day that I was pregnant with yo- Natsumi, the day you disappeared." Lucy kept talking about her life in the seven years without Natsu. He listened everything that had happened when he was away. He wanted to hold her and tell her, he missed her so much but that courage he didn't have.

"Lucy I want to tell you something?" Lucy moved in closer to him and spinned around. Natsu blushed and looked away. "I can't, sorry." Lucy leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then I will tell you something. I thought about you the whole 7 years when you were away. I really did miss you, you idiot."

"Same here." Lucy climbed of Natsu and sat a reasonable distance away. They sat in silence drinking their wine soaking up what they said.

Lucy looked around to see Natsu sleeping on her couch. She studied his sleeping face. It was so much peaceful. She stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed a pillow and placed it nearer him. She pushed his body down onto the pillow. She took of his sandals and placed them neatly at the side of her couch. She brushed his hair out of his face and stared at his lips. Lucy slowly leaned down and brushed her lips against his. She tasted his alcohol lips with her own. His lips were soft and tender. Before she woke him up or even and went any further, she retreated.

"Why don't you remember? Please remember, it would make telling you about Natsumi's father a whole lot easier." She whispered to him then headed to her bed.

Lucy sat in her recliner chair curled in a little ball. She was thinking how to tell Natsu. She was pondering how he would react to the news. Would he run away or gladly accept that he is the father? She would love to believe that he would accept it but he was a unexpected character.

"Lucy!" She was woken out of her daze when she saw Bisca was standing above her. "You forget to get Natsumi from school." Lucy eyes widened and started to climb out of the chair. "It's alright I collected her with Asuka, you owe me." Lucy followed the green woman's finger to see their children playing so well together.

"Thank you, Bisca."

"Anytime, you seem out of it. Is everything okay?" Lucy shook her head. The green haired woman sat on the chair beside Lucy.

"I was thinking of telling a certain someone that they are Natsumi's father." Bisca eyes widened. She never questioned who was the child's father but she was desperate to know who. Bisca wrapped her arms around her.

"You don't have too." Lucy nodded.

"She is being bulled at school because she is a fatherless child. They think I am a whore because they haven't seen the father." Bisca stood up and called Natsumi over. She ran towards her with a smile on her face.

"Are you being bullied because you don't know who you're father is?" The young girl nodded and ran to Lucy who picked her up and placed her on her knee. "What are you doing about it Lucy?"

"I complained to the school, it's not her fault." Lucy kissed her daughters forehead and let her rest into her chest.

Lucy watched as he life finally began to come back again. Natsu and Gray started arguing, which caused Elfman to get involved. After those three were fighting, the whole guild was in a brawl with one another. Lucy, Levi, Lisanna, Bisca, Juvia, Mira, Asuka and Natsumi sat at the bar laughing at the scene. Lucy could see in her daughters eyes that she was fascinated by the scene. The males were careful not to hurt the children or they would be dead by one of the devils minions.

The fight lasted a few minutes and the males walked up to the bar to get a drink. Natsu walked over to Lucy and Natsumi. He saw that Natsumi was still looking at where the fight had happened. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"She seemed interested." Natsu said as he sat beside Lucy when Levi moved back to her original spot. He sipped on his juice.

"Yeah, she never took her eyes off the scene." Natsu laughed and watched the child run up to Romeo and begged him to spar with him. It was funny to see how forceful she was towards the older male. Romeo stood up and took the young girls hand and lead her outside. Lucy watched her daughter walk away with a young Conbolt.

"So Lucy." Natsu leaned on the counter leaning closer to Lucy. "Want to go out, tonight." Lucy blushed at his words

"L-like a date?" Natsu shrugged. Lucy laughed as he was acting very cute. "Sure, I want to tell you something."

"Okay, I'll see you at seven in front of the the cherry blossom tree." Lucy blushed and watched as she had her first official date with Natsu. She laughed and walked up to Macao, asking if it was possible for him to babysit for a while.

Lucy went home and changed into a black dress with a white belt around the middle. The skirt fell past her knees. The dress was low lying giving her some maturity. Her hair was tied up in her side pony tail. She was excited to meet Natsu and have a special date with him. She was going to tell him about Natsumi.

Lucy walked down the street and met Natsu at the cherry blossom tree. It was just starting to blossom. It's pink buds slightly sprouting. He was leaning against the tree with a smile on his face. He hadn't changed but he looked like he had washed. In front of him was a blanket and a basket. Lucy smiled as he walked over to her and lead her to her spot. He stepped over her and lay beside her on the blanket.

After the snacks that both of them loved they lay on the blanket looking up at the stars. Lucy was lying on his arm as he held her other hand that rested on his stomach. He played with her fingers. Swirling them on his palm. Feeling her soft touch and it glided on his skin.

"When you look up at the stars, do you ever think about your celestial spirits?"

"All the time." She lifted her hand and pointed to the sky. "That constellation is Loke. The one beside him is Aries." Natsu smiled as she was able to recognise her spirits form so far away. He stared at her face as she looked up at her friends, shining on them. Lucy turned her head were she grazed her nose past Natsu's.

"Do you ever think of me when I'm not around." He stared into her eyes.

"All the time." She gently whispered as they leaned in and brushed their lips against one another. Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Lucy didn't question him and melted into the kiss further. Their lips glided past one another's with ease. Natsu rolled over and lay on top of Lucy. His tongue licked her bottom lips begging for entrance. Lucy gladly gave him permission and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He searched the cavern like he had never done it before. Lucy didn't feel it but a tears slipped down her face. Natsu feeling the tears on his hand stopped the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Lucy what is wrong?" Natsu rolled off her and stayed in front of her. Lucy sat up and hugged her knees. Natsu gently placed a hand on her knee. "Please, tell me. Was it something I have done?" Lucy slowly nodded. Natsu's eyes widened. He hadn't realised that he had done something. "Tell me what have I done?"

"Answer me this, was this our first kiss?" Natsu thought about it and nodded his head. Lucy shook her head. "This is our second kiss." She clearly stated. Natsu's eyes widened at the fact he couldn't remember his first kiss with Lucy.

"When was our first kiss?" He asked with sadness and anger in his eyes. Not at Lucy but at himself.

"It was the night before you left to go to the S-Class promotion event." Natsu leaned forward and embraced Lucy in a hug. "It was also the first time he had sex together." Natsu held Lucy close to him as she began to sob.

"We have had sex?" Lucy nodded against his shoulder. "Did you like it? Was I gentle?" Lucy laughed at his series of questions.

"I loved it since I was with you and yes you were gentle."

"Not that I don't believe you but it's hard to take in that I, the flame head idiot had sex with you, an intelligent, sexy, celestial spirit." Lucy went into her bag and pulled out the note he left 7 years ago. Natsu took the the note and looked over it, slightly laughing at his words.

Four words at the bottom of the page really hit him. "I love you, Lucy." He read allowed for Lucy to hear. She began to cry. Natsu pulled her closer and read the back of the note.

"I believe you." He said after he had finished reading the note. Lucy placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed herself back to face him.

"You know when people have intercourse without protection it leads to unexpected pregnancy's" Natsu still looked confused at her words.

"We had sex without protection...what I'm really trying to say is that your Natsumi's father." His eyes widened, body had frozen still, mouth was a gape. "Natsu, say something. Anything. Run away, just do something." Natsu finally blinked after sometime.

"Sorry Lucy, are you sure?" Lucy nodded her head slowly.

"I have only had sex once and that was with you. I'm pretty sure that you are her biological father." Natsu stood up and started pacing.

"That's great, I'm a father." Natsu looked at her worried face. He kneeled back down and kissed her lips.

When he broke the kiss, he leaned his head on her forehead.

"I love you, I really do. Lucy, if it is alright with you, I want to be part of Natsumi's life." Lucy jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing him to the ground. Natsu laughed and flipped them around.

"I take that it is yes." Lucy nodded and pulled him down to embrace her in a hug. Natsu stood up and handed his hand out to Lucy who gladly accepted his hand.

"Lets get you to the guild, Natsumi will be worried about you." Lucy smiled as they held hands as they as the walked back to the guild.

Natsumi was sitting on the chair beside Macao eating a dinner that Kinana made for her. Mira watched as she made it for her. The woman was slowly warming up to Lucy's kid. She loved that every time she asked for something she would say please and thank you. Macao was helping her use her chopsticks. She slammed her hands against the desk. Macao was trying to calm her down but she was getting far too hot for him to touch.

"Flames of rage, who knew you could use it." She began sobbing onto the table. Kinana took the food away from her so it couldn't upset her further.

She picked her head up from the table when she heard her mother, coming closer to the guild. She began smiling when she saw her mother walk through the doors, alone. Lucy kneeled down allowing her to run into her arms. She stroked her daughters hair.

"Why have you been crying? She said as she placed her daughter in her hip.

"I...can't...do...it." She sobbed through her words.

"Do what?" Lucy looked behind her to see Macao holding up, two wooden sticks. Lucy hugged her tighter. "Listen sweetheart, if you can't use them then don't. You will slowly get the hang of it. Now I have good news. I was talking to your daddy and he wants to be apart of our lives. What do you say?" Natsumi looked over Lucy's shoulder.

"As long as he is not mean to me or you." Lucy laughed and watched as Natsu came in.

"Is that enough for you, Natsu." The male smiled as he held out his hands to Natsumi, who leaned into his arms. She touched his face, inspecting her father. Natsu smiled as his daughter hugged him into his arms.

"I'm going to love you, daddy." Natsu smiled at her words. He hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Daddy, will love you back." Macao stood up and walked up to Lucy. He kissed her head as Natsu held his daughter. Lucy wrapped her arms around Macao's waist.

"So much of the stress is off me now, since he has come home." Macao kissed her head. "I'm so happy." She cried into his chest. Macao removed Lucy's hands from his waist and placed them around Natsu. The pink haired male shifted Natsumi to his hip as he put an arm around Lucy.

"This is so nice." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy's hair. Natsumi kissed Natsu's cheek and he put her on the ground. She ran around in circles around members of the guild, shouting, "I have a daddy." Romeo smiled as she ran up to him to him then ran way from him running up to everyone.

"So who is your father?" Bisca asked as she kneeled down. Natsumi ran away and stood at Natsu's legs. The male picked her up and hugged her. The rest of the guild slightly hit themselves as they didn't realise Natsu was in Natsumi.

"Natsu, you are the father but you said to me that you...never had sex befor?." Gray asked as he walked up to the family.

"Yes, I am. Gray, I don't remember but I did and I'm happy about it." He said as he snaked an arm around Lucy's waist.

Natsu and Lucy was bombarded with many questions, mainly Lucy, since she could remember. They tried to answer them all but some questions became hard to answer for the pair. They headed home when Lucy and Natsumi became tired.

Natsu sat on his daughters bed and read her a story goodnight. She seemed so into the stories he made up on the spot. She lay on her arm as she fell asleep. Natsu pulled the covers up and kissed her hair.

He left the room to join Lucy in her room. She was undressing into her underwear. Natsu froze when he saw her standing in her only clad in her underwear. She folded her arms around her body. Natsu smiled and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You look very beautiful." Natsu began to kiss her neck. He nipped at the hot skin. He moaned every time Lucy moaned his name. "I love you, Lucy. Will you be my girlfriend." Lucy kissed him gently and lay on the bed. Natsu stripped and crawled into bed beside Lucy. She curled up into his side. She lay her head on his chest. Natsu shifted his body to get comfortable.

"This is a start of seven years of no love from you." Lucy kissed his chest gently. Natsu fell asleep with Lucy loving his chest.

He woke up when there was a small presence was behind him. He saw that Lucy was facing away from him but he was right behind her. He looked behind him to see Natsumi hugging a plush version of Happy.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" Natsu looked to Lucy who was already awake. She nodded and moved away from Natsu. He picked Natsumi and placed her in the middle. Lucy placed an arm around her and fell asleep. Natsu looked at their faces and cuddled into the females.

Lucy and Natsu were sitting in the guild beside each other. They were talking with each other naturally. Gray and Erza sat beside the couple.

"Oh Natsu, this is for you." Lucy gave him a letter. He slowly opened it and a few pictures fell out. They were cut out from Sorcery Weekly. He saw a picture of Lucy holding a child. He looked on the back to see someone wrote '28th May, the day your child was born.' Natsu smiled as he saw the day his daughter was born. There was many pictures of her walking, Lucy cheering, his daughters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th birthday. There was a letter addressed to Natsu.

"If you are reading this Natsu, I guess that you have returned to my daughters side and found out that Natsumi is your daughter. I want to say thank you for being there for my daughter and my granddaughter. I know I don't have long, so I will leave it in your hands to protect your family. I would of loved to congratulate you in person but I can't. Please love and cherish them. When Lucy was in labour, she wished that you were beside her through it. Please make them happy and be there for her.

Love from Jude Heartfillia, aka your father-in-law." Natsu read to himself.

Natsu heard grunting from outside and headed to the back door. He saw his daughter sparring with Romeo. He smiled when he saw fire coming from her feet. He saw her panic when she lost control of the flames. He rushed towards Natsumi and absorbed the fire.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Natsu hugged her and patted her head. "I can't control them." Natsu kissed her head.

"I'll help you." Natsu held out his hand where a fire started. She smiled as she saw her daddy was a fire wielder just like her. "Sit on the floor and cross your legs." Natsumi did as she was told. "Imagine a fire circling around you. Command it to move the way you want it to. If you get scared, just breath and I will help." Natsu sat in the circle beside his daughter.

"A circle." Natsumi whispered. They boys watched as a circle of fire surrounded them. "Now raise higher." She spoke to herself.

After a few hours she was finally able to control the power she had. Natsu leaned back on the wall with his daughter in his legs. She was playing with the fire in her fingers.

"Daddy, will controlling the power, stop my head from hurting." Natsu nodded and kissed her head. She laughed and jumped up. "Daddy fight with me." Natsu smiled and stood up.

"Come at me." Natsu said. His daughter charged at him and he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "I'm not going to fight with you. You are my daughter." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, I love you. Now, fight me." Natsu kissed her head.

"Fight me, when you have a really strong flames. I'll help you get there." Natsu placed his daughter on the ground and headed back inside to hear Master Makarov's news.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a small two-shot. I really hoped you like it. Sorry this chapter was so long. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The whole guild surrounded a table which master Makarov was standing on and Macao standing beside him. Lucy along with a few others knew what was coming up.

"A few years back, they created a magic event called the Grand Magic Games. Guilds from around the world gather and fight against one another to claim their spot as the strongest guild." Macao began to explain. "We have participated in it but we were always last."

"We want to change that and become the best in Fiore. Also the prize money is 30,000,000 jewels." Master Makarov finished. It was obvious he was after the money to improve the guilds status. He wanted to be back at the top of the guilds were they could look down on everyone. "I heard there is a new rule that allows a guild to submit two teams. So we will have a team A and a team B." Natsu was pumped for the fight.

"Who wants to join?" Erza, Laxus, Cana, Wendy, Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel and Gray put their hands up.

"Team A, we will have: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and another member and a reserve member. Team B, we will have: Laxus, Cana, Juvia and Gajeel with another member of their choice and a reserve." Macao stated. Natsu and his team huddled together to figure who they would want on their team. So did Laxus and his team.

"We want Lucy and Elfman as the reserve." Gray spoke up, looking at the other team.

"Fine. We want Mira and Freed as the backup member." Cana spat back. The two females were shocked as they were chosen, the males cheered in their own way. Lucy walked up to Gray and pointed to her daughter.

"I have a daughter. I can't just leave her nor would I like her to watch a fight that destructive." Natsu walked up to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her waist.

"Lucy, it will be fun. I think Natsumi wants to see a fight. If this is about her picking up ideas, we will tell her that it's not okay and tell her when it's appropriate." Lucy placed her head against his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms securely around her. "We'll be okay."

"Okay, I'll do it." Team Natsu and the others cheered. Lucy smiled and stayed with her face hidden in Natsu's chest.

"I'll do it as well." Mira spoke up from behind the bar.

"Now, we will go over the rules that Levi had just skimmed." Master Makarov said while everyone gathered around him again. They went over their plans and how it was organised. Macao explained how strong their other opponents were.

Lucy and Natsu had explained to Natsumi what was going on. She didn't cry she just cheered for her parents to win. Lucy and Natsu smiled and played with their daughter for a while.

The Fairy Tail guild walked through the capital of Fiore, Crocus. Lucy held onto her daughter's hand as they walked in a group. Natsumi was fascinated with the country. She had never been outside Magnolia.

"Mummy, this is cool. I like it here." Lucy smiled and picked up Natsumi.

"Want to get a better view?" Lucy placed her daughter on her shoulders to see over the crowd.

"It's better from up here." Lucy was looking at her daughter when she didn't see she someone walked into her. Lucy stumbled backwards but Natsu caught her and his daughter.

"Watch were you are going!" The male picked up Natsu by his one sleeved jacket. "You walked into my girlfriend." The male looked at Natsu then at Lucy, then stepped closer to Lucy but Natsu finally wriggled out his grasp and put an arm around Lucy's waist pulling her close. Lucy placed her hands against his chest.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend." The male laughed and moved towards Lucy.

"Why is a chick like you with him?" Lucy frowned at his words.

"Because I love him." The male took a step back. Lucy let go of Natsu and walked closer to him. "I don't think someone like you has any business telling me who I should be with." Lucy growled and the male scarpered away from Lucy and Natsu. The blond female looked at her boyfriend who looked upset. She sighed and quickly pecked his lips. "He has no idea on what he is talking about." She took his hand as they walked down the street to the arena to sign in. Natsumi happily skipped in front of them as she was free from Magnolia.

The teams were back in their rooms. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy were getting ready to sleep. The room had one double bed and three single beds. Natsu was lying in the double bed with a vacant spot next to him. His head picked up when Lucy came in her natural clothes.

"That's Natsumi asleep now." Natsumi smiled at her and watched as she headed straight to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. Natsu tried to peek his head to the door which was still open. He laughed when Lucy shut the door.

A few moments later Lucy came out in a bathrobe. Her hair had been placed in a side ponytail. Natsu looked over to see her legs were bare. He smiled as she made her way over to him. She sat on the bed and took of the bathrobe and tossed it onto the bed then climbed in beside Natsu. She lay on the edge of the bed, keeping her distance away from Natsu. He sighed and pulled her body closer to his.

"Now, you two, a few rules while you sleep together...Wendy cover your ears." Gray waited until the blue hair Mage did so. "No seducing each other. No making out but since you are a couple we have discussed you are allowed to kiss. Last but not least, no having sex." Lucy sighed and looked to the bed. "I don't to hear any moans coming from either one of you." Natsu and Lucy blushed. Gray turned his light off leaving Lucy and Natsu to lie awake in bed.

"Night." She turned round and quickly kissed his lips the faced the other way from him. Natsu kissed her hair then cuddled her from behind. He fell asleep with the smell of Lucy in his mind.

Natsu woke up when he heard a soft sob coming near him. He opened his eyes to see a figure sitting up in bed hugging their legs. Natsu placed a hand on the lower part of her back.

"What's wrong." He whispered to her so no one else could hear them. Lucy didn't say anything so Natsu sat up and put an arm around her waist. "Please tell me. Are you missing Natsumi? Your dad? Or is it something I've done?"

"They say that you will always remember your first time." Natsu sighed knowing where this was going. "So why don't you remember our first time or was it not important to you?"

"Nonsense. I don't know why I can't remember. I just can't. Is that what has been bothering you?" He asked as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"No. It's partially it. Having sex with you was amazing and I've waited 7 years to do it again with you but we haven't had time to be completely alone." Natsu pushed Lucy onto bed and sat on her waist.

"We can't." She protested.

"We won't have sex. Just the stages before." Lucy smirked but Natsu couldn't see it. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Lucy pulled his neck down, deepening the kiss. Natsu moaned into her lips gently.

"Ssh, don't moan." Lucy said through the kiss. Natsu smiled into the kiss. He moved to her bare shoulder and placed kisses onto the skin. Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu pulled the straps further down her arm.

"Why do you always do that?" Lucy pushed Natsu off her and sat up. Lucy pulled up her straps and cuddled her body. Natsu sat up and cuddled Lucy.

"I've done that before? Wait, is that how we needed up having sex?" Lucy nodded and cuddled into Natsu. He leaned back allowing Lucy to sleep on his chest.

"Yeah. I loved it." Lucy started circling her finger on his chest. "It was the way that your...Natsu look at the bathroom door." He picked his head up and looked to where she was pointing. The door was not there anymore only a black space. On the wall above the whole there was a timer. Natsu and Lucy rushed out of bed.

"Guys wake up." Lucy spoke loudly. Lucy shook Wendy and Erza even though it was a major risk. The demon didn't hurt Lucy, she rubbed her eyes and sat up

"What's up?" She yawned.

"The games started." Erza jumped out of bed and re-equipped to her armour. Gray quickly changed into his grey trousers and his white shirt. Lucy was in her blue and white shirt and blue skirt. Her keys were strapped to her brown belt on her waist. Natsu was in his one sleeved jacket and his white pantaloons. Wendy wore her hair in pigtail and her blue dress.

They all took off running into the black nothing. Erza was in charge, naturally, looking for any enemies. Gray and Wendy were behind her, looking at the sides also backing Erza up. Lucy and Natsu were at the back, making sure no one would attack them from behind. Natsu and Wendy used their super strong senses to see if there was enemies near.

They cut through the participants like they were nothing. The 'strong' guilds fell by their hands. The fairy tail wizards were angered when the other guilds looked down on them. They proved them wrong with a single punch. They took down Twilight ogre down with ease. They didn't need to waste much energy.

They found the exit and charged towards it. Lucy held onto Natsu's hand as they ran towards the exit. She didn't get much sleep the day before. As they ran closer the light became stronger. Lucy groaned as it affected her eyes. They ran to the gate and found themselves in the arena. They frowned when they saw that they came last. Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"We came last." She groaned. Natsu put an arm around her waist.

"The better, we will just work as hard to become number 1." Lucy heard Natsu growl as she began to close her eyes. She looked through little slits to see that her daughter was being held hostage by the members of Sabertooth. Lucy growled as well and pushed off Natsu but only to be caught again.

"Mummy, help me." Natsumi screamed as she struggled out their grip.

"Natsumi!" Natsu called to his daughter. She looked up to see Natsu punching his fist. Natsumi breathed in then out. She grabbed the males arm and twisted it round and kicked him in his leg. As soon as he fell to the floor. Natsumi bolted to her mother and to father. She stood behind Natsu and held onto the hem of his shirt.

"Next time, you touch my child or make her cry, I won't hesitate to hurt anyone of you." Lucy growled as she walked forward towards the guild. The blond hair male walked up to meet Lucy.

"I don't think a puny fairy like yourself can do such things." He stepped up to her. Lyon ran up to the pair and stood in the middle between them.

"Seeing as my daughter, who is a member of Fairy tail, managed to knock you down, I don't have any worries." Lucy laughed then walked back to her daughter who ran to Lyon's arms.

"Did you see me! I knocked him over." Lyon laughed then handed her back to Natsu who was glaring at him. Natsu walked up to Lyon.

"She is my daughter. You can back off." Lyon held his hands up in defeat. "Also my girlfriend. I have came back, so, back off. You don't need to do my job." Natsumi shifted in Natsu's grip and snuggle into his chest.

"Okay, the participant are: Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B. The games will start tomorrow at 10 o'clock." Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed. Can you put Natsumi to bed?" Lucy kissed her daughters head and walked off with Erza.

The Fairy Tail members were upset that in the first day their points were still sitting at 0. Gray tired his best to gain points but Sabertooth and mainly Raven Tail were purposely picking on them. Gray lost a point but had regained the point taking down Lyon. Afterwards everyone tried to cheer up Gray. It was only their first day, they were just rusty. The crowd laughed at the loss. They knew the other guilds were stronger compared to Fairy Tail.

The second day it was Lucy to fight. Natsu held on tightly to his daughter as she sat on the ledge. He didn't want her to fall or interrupt Lucy in her battle. He was worried when he couldn't intervene and help her but she had grown stronger while he was away.

Lucy stood in the middle of the arena with her belt tightly secure to her hip. Lucy quickly made the first move. She grabbed Scorpio and Taurus and summoned them. Lucy grabbed her whip and rushed to her spirits side. Flare tossed her hair towards Lucy and she caught it with in the whip. Lucy held Flare's hair as her spirits combined their attacks. Lucy quickly dismissed them and swooped low and kicked Flare of her feet. The red hair female fell but managed to quickly get up before anything happened to her. She flared her hair trapping Lucy within it. Lucy reached her keys and called out cancer.

"What's up, baby?" He said as he joined Lucy's side. Lucy groaned as the hair heated on her wrists.

"Help me." She groaned. Cancer smiled and cut Flare's hair. The females screamed then examined her red hair. She gave a screech and placed her hair in the ground which tunnelled underneath and came up from the ground. She grabbed Lucy's foot and tossed her to the side. Lucy hit the wall and flopped onto the ground. Lucy made her way up and closed her eyes. She tried to ration her energy. There was two options she could do: hold on until flare ran out of energy then hit her but Flare might kill her or Lucy had to use up the remaining of her energy and pull out her strongest spirit.

"Open the gate of the lion: Leo." Loke appeared holding his cuffs of his sleeve.

"You seem tired. You shouldn't have called me." Lucy panted and growled.

"I know but what other option did I have." Loke patted her head and looked at the female in front. He examined her for her strength and abilities.

"Sit back, I'll handle this." He said as he put an arm in front of Lucy, protecting her. He felt Lucy hold onto his hand.

"You know I can't do that." Lucy grabbed her whip and rushed forward. "You should help me." Loke snapped into action and charged at Flare knocking her out as soon as Lucy held her in place.

"Lucy Heartfilia, from Fairy Tail team A, wins 10 points." Loke vanished before using up all her energy. Natsu smiled and pulled his daughter off the ledge before, jumping down and rushed to Lucy. He quickly caught her before she fell into his arms. "Looks like Fairy tail, is coming back." The audience began to cheer for Lucy's victory. All the members of Fairy tail glared at Raven tail who were sulking.

Lucy clutched his arm as she slowly breathed. Natsu put an arm under her legs and took her off the arena.

"Well done. We have our first 10 points." Nastu kissed her neck when there was no one else around. Natsu placed her on the ground and pressed Lucy against the wall. Lucy squealed as Nastu pressed a leg between her legs. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him. Natsu moved his head and placed sweet kisses on her neck. Natsu gently nipped at the skin then trailed his tongue up the side of her neck.

The couple broke apart when they heard someone cough behind them. Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Gray standing their blushing. Natsu knew what he was going to say and pushed himself of Lucy. Gray laughed and patted his friends back.

"Are you needing it that badly?" Gray laughed then rushed back to Natsumi who was just around the corner.

Natsu sat in the back corner of the inn with his daughter sleeping in his arms. Her body was snuggling into his chest. Her toy Happy in her arms. His Happy sleeping on the table, he was sitting at. He looked at her sleeping face then to Lucy who was happily talking to Levy and Erza. He couldn't believe that Natsumi was so grown up. He was annoyed with himself that he had missed her since she was born. He couldn't remember having sex with his girlfriend to even create Natsumi.

The next day, it was Natsu to take part in the events. He was up against Gajeel, Sting and the other guilds. Their challenge was to move across each platform until they reached the finish line. The only thing was that each platformed moved.

"Daddy, just focus on the line not the platform." She cuddled Natsu then kissed his cheek as they were in their inn. Natsu kissed her head then rushed out the door to step on a platform.

Natsu, Gajeel and Sting were tied for last place. None of them could get over their motion sickness. All three of them were sprawled across the floor, their thoughts trying to forget the sickness but it didn't work. Natsu had his daughters words in his head but her feelings were too strong to forget.

"Come on, Daddy. Think about the line and not the moving platform." Natsu slowly began to stand up and visioned his girlfriend standing at the end, smiling for him to come in sight while Natsumi was waving and cheering him on. Her words rushing through his mind. Natsu charged to the finish line quickly. He didn't want his girls down nor his guild. He ran and jumped across each platform.

Lucy lay in bed waiting for Natsu to return to her. He was tucking in Natsumi. Lucy was alone in the bedroom, she had asked Erza and Gray to stay out the room for a few hours while she and Natsu caught up with each other. When she heard Natsu at the door she grabbed her dressing gown and ran to the bathroom.

She heard Natsu come in and throw his things on the bed.

"Sweetheart, are you here?" He called out to her. Lucy placed a bit of make up on and fixed her dressing gown.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." She placed her head against the door waiting for Natsu to crawl into bed.

She waited for a few minutes until she was ready to come out. She opened the door slightly and dimmed the lights. Natsu looked up to see his girlfriend, propping a bare leg into the room. Natsu smiled as he saw the rest of her emerge from the bathroom. She was in her red underwear with a matching dressing gown that was loosely tied.

"Are you seducing me?" Lucy smiled then crawled onto the bed. Natsu blushed and looked straight at her face. She too, was heavily blushing.

"Gray is allowing to drop the rules for a few hours, so we could catch up." Lucy sat on Natsu's lap and pushed his shoulder's back onto the bed. Natsu smiled as she gently kissed his lips. He was loving the way Lucy gently moved her lips across his. He loved the way her body was pressed against him. Natsu moved his hands to her waist and found the string on her bathrobe. He tugged slowly and the dressing gown slowly opened up like at the theatre.

Natsu smirked when he saw her whole frame. Natsu sat up and pulled Lucy closer on his lap. His hands slipped past the fabric and went to her waist. While her hands went straight to his hair. Lucy was slightly taller than him since she was levitated by his legs. She kissed his lips softly. His soft hands roamed her back as she kissed him. Lucy gently nibbled in his bottom lip asking for entrance. Natsu moved his hands down her back until they were squeezing her ass.

The door opened and Erza and Gray came in with a sleeping Wendy in his arms. Lucy quickly covered up and sat back on Natsu's lap. Gray smirked and plopped Wendy on her bed. Lucy was madly blushing but Natsu wasn't phased much. Lucy climbed off him and climbed under the covers. Erza saw the disappointment in her eyes when they came in. Natsu got up and grabbed Gray's arm.

"I want to speak with you." Natsu lead Gray to a balcony and stared into the city. The raven haired male was slightly scared to what his rival was going to say. He leaned beside the railing looking towards the door.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Gray growled.

"Couldn't you ask me in the room. I'm tired." Natsu shook his head.

"I couldn't in case Lucy overheard me." Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I am thinking about asking Lucy to marry me." Gray spun round and looked at his friend.

"A-are you serious?" Natsu slowly nodded his head. "You want to marry Lucy?" Again Natsu nodded his head.

"I love her and Natsumi with all my heart. I never want to be with any other girl than the two I already have." Natsu didn't turn around to look at Gray. "Tomorrow, after the games. Will you take me to look at rings for Lucy?" Gray patted his shoulder.

"Sure."

The next day Mira and Jenny from Blue Pegasus. Their challenge was to woo the crowd with different poses. One of the categories was wedding. Natsu blushed and looked to Lucy who stayed sitting down.

"Lucy are you okay, you don't want to join?" Lucy shook her head and continued to watch. Natsu stood up and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her waist. Lucy didn't flinch, she stayed where she was.

"I'm okay, you don't need to worry." Natsu kissed her cheek and watched the games with Lucy. "Since we are a couple, I don't want you to see me in a wedding dress until our day." Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him and kissed her hair.

"Fair enough. Do you always think of our future?" Lucy slowly nodded her head. "Me too." Lucy kicked her legs and placed them on Natsu's lap. Natsu slowly massaged her bare legs. Lucy squirmed and then sat on his lap to stop him from tickling her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the rest of the games.

Natsu and Gray had went to the jewellers during the night. They didn't see any ring that Lucy would like. In their opinion they were too bland only their prices were a sight. Gray pointed to a ring but Natsu shook his head. Gray groaned as it was a continuous process. There was a ring in the corner that caught both males attention.

"That's the one." They said at the same time. Natsu checked the price and smiled. It was reasonable cheap compared to the others but it was stunning.

"Excuse me, my friend here would like to look at this ring." One of the store clerks came towards them then gasped seeing their faces.

"Why are members of Fairy Tail in this store?" Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I am want to see this ring for my girlfriend." The lady smiled and took out the ring from the harsh light form the cabinet.

On the third day of the grand magic games, both Fairy Teams were keeping their head strong. None of the teams were backing down. They were fighting the competition one by one, regaining their title as strongest guild in Fiore. Erza had taken down 100 monsters in one shot instead of many. Laxus had defeated all of Raven Tail. Mira had one against Jenny. Wendy had drawn against Chelia, Cherry's cousin. Elfman stepped in for Wendy so she could recover and won against his opponent, Bacchus. Cana won against everyone with her fairy glitter.

Lucy was against all females from each guild. She was in a water sphere with the other woman. Natsu was holding onto his daughter, to stop her from falling. Natsumi was growling under her breath. Natsu kissed her cheek and patted her head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Her." She pointed to a member of Sabertooth. "I don't like her." Natsu looked at the woman the looked to his girlfriend.

"We'll look out for her then, shall we."

Lucy was fighting against Juvia in the water sphere with Aquarius. Both water wielders were on par with on another. They couldn't land on of their cyclone attacks on anyone. He watched as the water spirit left Lucy on her own. Luckily she summoned Aries and Virgo to come to her aid. The crowd cheered as more females showed up in their bikinis. Natsu was upset that people were staring at his girlfriend in such indecent ways. He knew she was nervous to show her body off since she had stretch marks because of Natsumi.

It was only Lucy and Minerva, a member of Sabertooth left in the sphere. If Lucy dropped out now she would get no points. She had to hold her own for five minutes to win. Minerva kicked Lucy in the stomach. Lucy caught herself as she nearly fell out the dome. The Sabertooth female caused a storm and stole her keys. She transported Lucy in front of her and punched in the stomach. Then kicked her in the head.

Natsu bared his teeth as she was torturing his girlfriend. He looked to his daughter who was covering her ears from her mothers screams. He pulled Natsumi from the ledge and held onto her, so she could cry into his body. He soothed her hair as she quivered. Natsu continued to watch as Minevra shot continuous blasts at Lucy. He could hear her groan and scream from the pain. He wished she would give up and climb out the sphere to save herself.

"Stop the match, they are going to kill the celestial Mage." Minerva went to the edge of the sphere and held Lucy outside of it. All the water dripped off her. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy jumped from the podiums to rescue Lucy. Minerva dropped Lucy but she was caught when Natsu and Gray, slid across the floor to save her. Gray let go off Lucy and allowed Natsu to rest her gently on the floor. He saw as his friend tried not to kill every member of Sabertooth.

"Wendy! Help her." Chelia and Lyon came rushing into the arena. Natsu stood up and headed to face Minevra. She looked pleased with her work.

"Natsu, Natsumi!" He turned round to see his daughter running towards Minerva. Her whole body was engulfed in flames. Natsu groaned when the rest of Sabertooth stepped in front of her. Natsu and the crowd watched as she weaved in between each member and landed a punch on Minerva. The woman was pushed backwards by the force.

Rufus, the male who was picking on Gray and the others were about to attack Natsumi but the members of Nastu, Erza and Gray shielded her. Natsumi cried harder and hugged into Natsu's legs.

"I can't control it." Natsu spun round and picked her up, allowing her to hug into him. He stroked her hair, calming down the flames. "Daddy, I'm scared." Members of Sabertooth eyes widened when they heard Lucy's child call Natsu her father. Natsu gently rocked her in his arms.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will never let them touch you." Macao jumped down and took Natsumi off Natsu. Natsu kissed her head and stood back in aline with his team.

The crowd noticed the tension between the two guilds. They kept chanting for the teams to fight one another. Both teams were actually tempted to show who was the strongest guild. They were a few seconds to fight but Erza stepped forward.

"I don't care if your the best in Fiore. You made an enemy out of a guild that you should never anger." Sabertooth backed down by her words. They were interested to see what extent their anger was due to one female getting hurt. They couldn't understand why they were so angry. They didn't hurt them.

Natsu walked off with Lucy as the paramedics removed her limp body from the arena. He didn't want to look directly at her. It was too painful to do so. He knew he should of protected her and called of the match but he didn't. Now, with the ring in pocket, he escorted her to the infirmary.

Erza changed her from her swimwear into pants and a bra. The paramedics then examined her body making sure that all of her internal organs were fine. Once they were happy they bandaged her wounds and left for the next patient. Natsu sat beside her holding her limp hand. He was thankful that she was still breathing. Gray and Erza stood at the foot off the bed,waiting for her to wake up. Happy stood on the bed, near her face.

When Lucy woke up she saw both teams of Fairy Tail, in them room. She searched the room for her daughter.

"Where's Natsumi?" Natsu smiled as she spoke with a groan.

"With Macao. She's fine, you did give her a scare, you know." Lucy looked to the bedside table to see it was empty.

"My keys, where are they?" She saw Happy hold them up and hand them over to her. Lucy placed them near to her face and fell back asleep with them in her hands. Natsu stood up and sat on the bed and gently kissed her forehead. He patted her hair as master Makarov came into the room.

Natsu woke up in the hotel room, in an empty bed. He pressed her side as he hid the ring under there. He woke up as he heard a knock at the door. He saw that the others were woken up as well, as Erza put the light on. Natsu groaned and slowly walked to the door. As he got closer he heard soft sobs from the other side.

He peeked round the door to see Happy holding hands with his daughter as she held onto her Happy. He opened the door to fully see his daughter. She let go off Happy's hand and ran to Natsu's legs. He picked her up and took her inside the room with Happy following behind him.

He gently placed her on his bed, then crouched down in front of her. She hid her tear stained face in the soft plush toy of Happy.

"Had a nightmare?" She nodded her head. "Want to sleep here with daddy?" She nodded her head again. Natsu picked her up and placed her on his side and pulled the covers over her. He climbed into Lucy's side which had no warmth at all. Happy slept curled up on Natsumi's pillow. Her teddy was under her head as she used it as a pillow and something to hold.

"Sorry guys, go back to sleep." He waited until Erza turned the light off to fall asleep next to Natsumi. He moved closer to her and placed an arm across her.

Natsu stood at the door of Lucy's room, clutching the box in his pocket. Gray had been teasing him all yesterday and this morning to propose to her. Natsu declined him every time he tease him. The male wanted to be romantic when he proposed. Gray had pointed out that it didn't matter on where or when, just Lucy being there would be perfect. Natsu slowly reached for the door and opened it.

He was greeted by the sound of Lucy calmly sleeping. He placed a bag on the bedside table the sat on the bed. Natsu leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to stir awake. She smiled when she saw him sitting beside her. Lucy sat up and wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"Morning Lucy." He kissed her cheek then reached for the bag. "I brought you breakfast, if you're hungry." Lucy took the bag off him and peered inside. She smiled like a kid on Christmas when she saw the French pastry. She happily unraveled the plastic from her buttered croissant. As she ate, Natsu caught her up on the Grand Magic Games.

"Are you fighting, today?" Natsu nodded and waited until his name was called.

The couple were lying side by side each other on the bed. Natsu was stroking her hand as he stared into her eyes. Lucy knew that he was in deep thought. Natsu closed his eyes and rolled of the bed.

"I want to ask you something. Come closer." He helped Lucy move closer to the edge of the bed. He pulled the covers off her and swung her feet round the edge of the bed.

"Lucy...I didn't realise that when I met you in Hargeon, that we would become best friends then fall in love. Actually that's a lie, I loved you when we first met. I love you so much that I feel it's necessary for this," Natsu got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his jacket.

"The fairy tail vs Sabertooth battle will commence now." Natsu sighed and continued on.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me." Lucy placed her hand over her face. Tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Yes." Natsu's eyes widened when he heard her response.

"What?"

"I said said yes, I will marry marry you." Natsu shocked face turned into a smile. He took the ring out and slid it into her ring finger. He placed the box onto her lap and kissed her lips. Before she could kiss back, he broke the kiss.

"I got to go. I'll see you later."

"You better." Natsu kissed her head and ran out the room, nearly bumping into Wendy. Lucy hid the box and quickly got back into the covers. She stared at her ring on her finger. It was gold with a pink diamond in the centre.

Natsu was running down the corridors with a smile on his face. He was so glad that Gray had pushed him into proposing to her. He couldn't be happier in his life. His lover agreed to live the rest with him.

Natsu ran onto the arena and took his place beside Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer slapped him over the head.

"We nearly got disqualified because you couldn't finish your business with Lucy quickly." Natsu blushed and punched Gajeel in the face.

"True I was with Lucy but we weren't doing that. Now lets focus on this match. We win this match we will be in first place." Gajeel and Natsu grinned then waited for the match to begin. Once the match begun, the Fairy Tail mages wasted no time and rushed towards Sting and Rouge and punched them in the face.

Natsu stood in the middle of the torn up battle with his arms in the air. Sting and Rouge had collapsed onto the floor. All males clothes were torn up. The crowd and Fairy Tail cheered since they had made first place. The crowd no longer laughed at them, they cheered. They were remembering the guild 7 years ago. The ruthless, greatest and the destructive guild. They were placing them first instead of Sabertooth. Fairy tail were taking their spot back at the top. They could see the anger in Natsu's and Gajeel's attacks.

Natsu walked off the arena and headed to the infirmary to see Lucy. He got to the entrance to see Gray leaning against the wall.

"How did it go?" Natsu smirked knowing what he was referring to.

"She said yes." Gray patted his shoulder as he congratulated his friend. "Lucy and I are engaged." Natsu quietly cheered. Both males walked to the infirmary side by side. The fought less since Natsu had Natsumi. They had to act mature in front of her.

Gray entered the infirmary to see Lucy sitting up, waiting for his return.

"So, how did it go?" Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

"Smoothly, we won. Those bastards didn't know it was coming." Natsu smiled then sat beside Lucy in the bed. She moved her body to rest her head on his lap. He gently stroked her hair.

"Are you hurt?" She turned to look up at him. He shook his head, Lucy smiled at the good news.

On the last day, Natsu sat out allowing Laxus to take his place. The event was every guild for themselves. The line up for Fairy tail was Gray, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel with their captain, Erza. When the event started no one from fairy tail moved. They held hands with their eyes closed. The other guilds attacked each other losing their strength. One of the guilds realised that Fairy Tail was vulnerable and headed to fight them.

When they got there, Fairy tail had moved. They turned around to see Gray with a ice sword in his hand. He attacked the opponent and they instantly fell. Lucy was sitting with the guild in the box with Natsu and Natsumi who was sitting on her knee.

All fairy tail participants attacked their opponent with difficulty but won. Juvia and Gray paired up and attacked Lyon and Chelia with a unison raid.

Laxus had taken down Jura with a lightening strike. Makarov was smiling at his feat.

Erza was in a three way battle with Minerva and Kagura. Both were excellent mages but Erza won with the rage from Kagura, when she found out the truth about her after she defeated her, Millana and her guild.

Gajeel won against Rouge, in result the area around them was torn up. Frosch stepped in the way so Gajeel couldn't kill him. Levy screamed at Rouge for nearly killing Gajeel.

Gray had won against Rufus, collecting his revenge. He felt so relieved when the male feel to the floor.

Their last opponent was Sting, who they hadn't seen for all the battle. All five members of fairy tail stood in a line against him. He stepped forward then fell onto the floor.

"I can't do this. This is my defeat."

"There you have it, the winner of the Grand Magic games is Fairy Tail." The crowd cheered for their victory. Lucy and those who aged 7 years cheered the most. Lucy ran up to Macao and hugged him with Romeo. She cried heavily into his chest. She was so proud of her guild for winning. Macao patted her back softly to calm her down. Each year they entered, they went home in last place. Makarov cheered as he was proud of his children also they won the prize money of 30,000,000 jewels.

That night Fairy Tail were in their inn celebrating. They had partied like they never had done so before. Lucy had placed Natsumi in bed with a tired Happy and headed back down to the party. Other members from different guilds came to the party to celebrate their victory. Lucy headed up to Gray and grabbed his hand pulling him in close.

"Can you stay down here for a few hours?" She whispered into his ear. The male sighed and nodded. "Tell the others."

"Make sure to clean up after you know..." Lucy kissed his cheek then ran up to Natsu and kissed his lips. She pushed him against the desktop off the bar. Her hands around his neck while his hands were on her hips. He saw that Gray was looking at him. Gray pointed to Lucy then made a rude gesture, that consisted of a one passing through a zero. Natsu looked confused but then he gestured that they go upstairs. Natsu closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Lucy moved her hands to his hips the broke the kiss.

"Shall we carry this upstairs?" Natsu whispered into her ear. Lucy smirked and took his hand. They walked out the room hand in hand, slightly running up the stairs.

Once they got to their room, Lucy jumped on Natsu and kissed his lips. Natsu grabbed her leg and lifted it to his waist. Lucy jumped up and wrapped her other leg around his waist. He walked over to the bed and dropped Lucy on to the mattress. He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips again. Lucys hands went to the zipper of his jacket. Natsu broke the kiss and allowed Lucy to remove the cloth covering his chest. Lucy's hands traced his abs.

"Do you want to go further?" Lucy reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"I want this." She sat up and connected her lips to Natsu's. He moved his hands to the shirt that showed part of her stomach. He grabbed the hem and slid it up her body. Slowly revealing her creamy skin that it covered.

Once the cloth was removed Natsu attacked her neck with kisses. He nipped at the skin, then licked the spot, leaving a glistening patch. Lucy moaned in his ear every time he did so. He placed soft kisses on her jaw line. Natsu reached for her bra and discarded it.

"That was my favourite bra and my last." Natsu smiled then kissed her lips before attacking her assets.

Gray had done his best to stop the others from visiting Natsu and Lucy when they were busy. He had told Erza about what was going on. Then she told Wendy not to visit them for a few hours but left out the reason because of her age. He noticed that Gajeel was smirking about something.

"Hehe, looks like the lovebirds are having fun."

Gray pressed his ear against the room door. He couldn't hear anything, so the rest of the team walked in the room. Clothes was scattered all around the bed. He could see that Lucy and Natsu were sleeping. He noticed that Natsu was topless but that wasn't strange for a man. What was strange was Lucy was bare. He went into the bathroom and grabbed two bathrobes and chucked them on the double bed. He smiled as friends looked so content lying beside one another. Natsu had a smirk on his face as Lucy had her head resting in his chest. The cover only covered their waists. Gray blushed and pulled the cover up over them both while the girls changed into their pyjamas.

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night feeling slightly odd. She noticed that she and Natsu were naked. She saw that a bathrobe had been placed on the bed. Lucy climbed out the bed and covered herself up with the dressing gown. Natsu woke up without the warmth from Lucy.

"What are you doing? Why are you covering yourself up?" Lucy threw Natsu his dressing gown.

"I am uncomfortable since the others might see us." Natsu crawled over to Lucy and kneeled in front of her. He pulled on the string of the robe and pulled her in close. He kissed her shoulder and slipped the dressing gown off her frame.

"There all asleep, just stay under the covers." Natsu pulled Lucy backwards so she landed between his legs. "I love you." She kissed her cheek and helped Lucy into bed.

Natsu and Lucy sat on a table while the guild surrounded them. Natsu held in tight to Lucy. They were going to tell them the good news.

"Well... Lucy and me are getting married." The guild burst into cheers. Erza and Levy walked up to Lucy and Natsu and congratulated them. Natsumi ran up to her mum and dad and hugged them.

"Now we can be a proper family." Lucy and Natsu kissed her cheeks at the same time. She sat beside her mother in the table. Each member of the guild came up and congratulated them.

Natsu was worried about Lucy, a month after they came back from the Grand Magic Games, she had been sick every morning. Natsu was always there holding her hair and rubbed her back. He was sure that Lucy knew what was happening but she said that she wasn't ill. It had been going on for two weeks though.

Natsu sat in the guild waiting for Lucy to come out from the toilet. She had been in there for at least five minutes. He sighed and and walked to the toilets. The door was locked so he knocked on the door, calling out to her.

"You alright?" He could hear her sob behind the door. He knew something was up. He tried the handle again but it didn't budge. Natsu created a flame in his hand and melted the lock.

When he got inside he saw Lucy sitting on the sink's work surface. Her legs were crossed as she stared at an object between the gap. He ran up to her and placed his hands on her knees.

"What's wrong?" He followed her gaze to see a white stick between her legs. He took it from her legs and examined it. There was a blue plus sign with the the phrase '4 weeks' underneath the sign. "What is this?" He asked softly, he didn't shout at her at all.

"I'm pregnant." Natsu eyes widened the pulled Lucy into a hug. She cried into his chest.

"Really! That's great news. Why are you crying?"

"I thought you would be angry and I don't want Natsumi thinking that we are replacing her." Lucy cried harder. "I am not replacing her." Natsu rubbed her back.

When Lucy told Natsumi about the baby, she was overjoyed by the news. She was jumping around the room. Lucy explained that she wasn't replacing her.

"I want a brother. Mummy, please let me have a brother." Natsumi cheered. Lucy pulled Natsumi into a tight hug.

"When did you become so responsible?"

Over the nine months, Erza took Natsu on a lot of S-class missions. Natsumi, Levy and Gray took care of Lucy when he was away. He always made sure he was back for the scans and important meetings. The longest time he was away was two weeks. He made sure to carry a communication lacrima, in case of any problems. Gray knew why he wanted the money from these jobs. It was a surprise for Lucy.

Natsu was away on his last mission before Lucy's due date. Lucy was in the guild with a huge stomach. She walked over to Mira to get a drink of her strawberry milkshake. On her way back she dropped the glass when a pain shot through her body. Macao rushed towards her when he saw her face.

"Call Natsu and the doctor!" Macao carried her into the infirmary. Levy grabbed Natsumi and explained what was happening. Wendy and Gray sat beside Lucy until Natsu came to her. Lucy screamed every time she felt a contraption. It was only the first one but it was so painful. Gray held her hand while Wendy placed a cloth on her head.

The doctor came running into the room and ran up to Lucy. He checked how much she had been dilated.

"Lucy, you have only dilated one centimetre. We can't continue until 10 centimetres but this is your second so it should be much easier." He noticed how much pain she was in when her other contraption came. He checked her stomach then her heartbeat. "I'll come back in an hour."

After four hours Lucy was only three centimetres dilated. Each contraction that came was more painful than the last. A coupe times she was close to blacking out but Gray was constantly talking to her. She held his hand even when she wasn't going through a contraction. He rubbed the back of her hand.

After 9 hours, Natsu finally showed up. Gray stood up and allowed Natsu to sit down beside her. He kissed her lips quickly but stopped when she screamed. Natsu rubbed her cheek. He saw that she was in a hospital gown. He shooed everyone out the room.

"Come back in four minutes." Everyone left leaving them alone. Natsu grabbed the gown and rolled it up. Lucy was shocked at his action. Natsu sat on the bed at Lucy's stomach. He placed a hand on her bump and slowly soothed her. When the contraction came, Lucy screams eased up. Natsu kissed her bump. "Be gentle with your mother, you're making Mummy cry." After that Natsu rolled down the gown and the others came in.

After two days, Lucy was finally diluted 10 centimetres. Her face was sweating badly. She was pale and ill looking. Natsu held her hand when she was delivering the baby. It only took about an hour for the baby to be born. The doctor handed Natsu the baby first. He looked down at his child's petit face. Natsu smiled when he saw that his child had pink hair just like him.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Natsu took his son and gave him to Lucy. She cried when she saw his face. She kissed his head and handed him back to Natsu.

"I'm exhausted. Wake me up if he cries." Natsu laid his son Lucy's bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dressing him." Lucy watched as he placed a nappy on then a white body suit with a matching hat. Natsu picked him up with his blanket and left the room, to give Lucy some peace.

Levy was first to notice Natsu so she came bounding up to him as he held his child. She silently squealed when she saw his face. Everyone in the guild turned round to see Natsu with his baby. Natsumi ran up to her dad and looked at him.

"It's boy." Natsumi squealed then sat beside Natsu.

"What's his name." Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know, it's down to Luca and Ruuku." Natsu looked down to see his son opening his eyes. He saw they were brown but they were glazed over. Natsu shifted him so he was resting on his legs.

"Hello there." Natsu held his finger out to him here his son wrapped his whole hand around. His son started crying so Natsu picked him up and rocked him but he didn't stop. "Time to see Mummy then." Natsu walked away while still rocking his son.

Lucy was already awake when Natsu came in the room. Natsu handed his son back to Lucy. She rocked him gently in her arms.

"Do you want fed?" Lucy moved the gown down revealing on of her breasts. She placed her baby next to her nipple where he latched onto it. He slowly sucked on the teat. Natsu looked away from Lucy. He sat in the chair next to her.

"What do you want to name him?" Lucy shrugged then looked at his face.

"I'll let you decided since I name Natsumi." Natsu stood up then looked at his sons face.

"Luca. Luca Dragneel." Lucy smiled then kissed her sons head.

"I like it." Her son had his small hands clenched which he rested them on Lucy's breast. "He's like his father, never full."

He moved his head away from Lucy's breast. Lucy wiped the milk that dripped down his face. Natsu pulled the gown to cover up her breasts. Lucy placed him on her shoulder and burped him. He gave a tiny little burp then fell asleep. Natsu took him out off Lucy's arms and placed him in the bed.

Natsu sat on the bed beside Lucy and pulled out a picture from his backpack. It was a picture of a house.

"What's this?" Natsu didn't say anything, just kept quiet. He pulled out another five pictures. Lucy looked at each one the gasped. "Is this..." Natsu nodded.

"Our new house." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love it, Natsu." Natsu kissed her forehead. "Wait, how did you pay for it. It looks expensive."

"The S-Class missions."

"Yeah, he told me about the surprise." Said an oncoming Erza as she entered the room with a strawberry milkshake and plate of food. She placed it on Lucy's lap.

"You should really eat. I guess you haven't eaten in two days." Lucy reached for the glass but it was too heavy. Erza picked it up for her, Lucy grabbed the straw and slowly sucked on her beverage. Erza looked at Luca who was sleeping in the basket. "He is so beautiful. I know he will be strong." She studied his little face.

After a day Lucy was allowed to leave with Luca Igneel Dragneel. The guild never went into the infirmary in case Lucy was breast feeding him. Only the girls, Natsu and Natsumi was allowed to enter. When Macao or master saw her, they made sure that she was okay.

Luca's sight came after two weeks. He had to heighten his dragon senses. He often smiled when he saw Natsu. Lucy grumbled and left the two alone. Natsu was a good father with him. Often she found him sleeping on Natsu's chest. He would cry when Lucy would take him off Natsu but then ceased when Lucy was going to feed him. Eventually he loved them both equally. Often Natsumi would play with him and would speak to him when he was sleeping.

Lucy stood at the door after she tucked in Natsumi. She couldn't believe how big she had became. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She turned out wonderfully. I am so pleased with you." Lucy slightly twisted her neck and kissed the side of Natsu's lip.

"Wait until Luca becomes two, we will have our hands full." Natsu smirked. He punched one of his hands.

"I can't wait. I'm all fired up." Lucy laughed then headed to bed with her new husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of my story. I hoped you enjoyed the very long two shot. Just for anyone that complains, the breast feeding scene is clean. It is a part of life for a child and you were probably breast fed. Luca was an English name and Ruuku came front english name, Luke. I noticed there is no Japanese names begin with L and mainly it is changed it a R. I left out some details of day five, there is a few hints about it so I briefly described them. I didn't want to ruin the anime when it returns.<strong>


End file.
